Danger To Society
by The Gnomist
Summary: Some stories are best left alone. But sometimes you stumble into the tip of the iceburg and things start to come out. A Squib tells the story of the event that changed her life for the worse


Dear Reader,

This story is different than most out there in that it's meant to be a conservation between you, the reader, and the character. It is written as a 1 sided conversation with a stranger you meet. reviews are appreciated

 **To set the scene.-**

 **You arrive in a fairly empty dimly lit muggle pub on the edge of the wizarding and muggle border. You see a person alone in the far back corner. She looks upset and from the empty glasses surrounding her** , **she has been here awhile –alone.** [Words in italics are teh characters responce to 'your' questions/comments]

 _Yes I'll be alright_

 _Ya, guess you could call it that, well actually more like a bad week, no scratch that just bad everything_

 _Do I want to tell you about it? I don't even know you!_ I doubt you would understand, if I tried, you'd think me insane

 _Huh?_

How could you tell that I was…Oh... from that... forgot I took it out, it's a stupid letter anyway. But also no. I mean yes I am in trouble.

 _You can wipe that expression off your_ face _though, I did not do anything really bad._ You know, what the heck, what do I have to loose telling you my story. I'm sorry if this all comes out as a rant, though you can just walk out at any time.

Well like you already figured out my parents were magic, and ya that was great. But you how most kids start to show a first sign of magic around 2 to 4 maybe 5 at the latest? Well growing up my birthdays kept on coming and all my parents' friends kids had shown signs and then.. well then there was me.

 _Shhh I'm getting to that,_

And finally my sixth birthday had come and almost gone and I still was just plain me nothing special. No magic. And there was not much my parents could do to stop people questioning it, and I guess they just thought 'well what do we do with this?' they wanted to make my life 'easier' apparently. And according to them they did love me and because of that they didn't want me to have to suffer the hardships that the following years would bring, and they worried about me or something stupid like that, I never understood it If the loved me why did they get rid of me? I remember them telling me that I'd probably come home and that they were just going to give it a year or two and I would come back and go to Hogwarts and it would all be okay. All I had to do was get my magic and I don't know they said a change of scenery would help that.

 _What kind of question is that, or course I believed that I would be going home back then, they were my parents why would they lie.. gah I was so stupid back then_

I can only guess what your thinking but no, my family didn't move, just me.

They ended up sending me to live halfway across the country, with some "distant cousin" who may or may not even be related to me. It was FIVE AND A HALF HOURS to meet some lady in her 40's who I had never seen before and my parents were like "this is Anne, Anne this is our daughter" and then they left. That was it. Goodbyes are always hard. And little did I know I would not be seeing them again.

 _Well, I mean I guess that's true I_ _didn't know it was goodbye at the time._

I tried to make the best of it, the muggle world was different, I went from being that weird kid who had no sign of magic to the new kid who people were kind to. I made friends, real friends, and for the first time I felt like was fitting in, and by the time I was 10, I was happy, Anne was nice, it was not the life I had thought I would have but I had started to be okay with that. Then I turned 11 and well, I bet you can figure it out.

 _Exactly, no letter_. I guess somewhere in my mind I had been holding out a hope that I would receive a letter, and go to Hogwarts, and my family would be there to take me to the train and it was going to be amazing, but that was a waste of my hopes, it only made me upset and just confirmed what I had already known.

 _Mhmm that I was a Squib_

But I moved on, living in the muggle world had shown me so many things, I started learning science and maths, how machines worked! Engineering! That's what they call it, basically the backbone of how the muggle world runs. I learned how to file taxes! I know that sounds boring but coming from a society, _no offence_ , where people relied on goblins to the work it is pretty awesome.

The wizarding world is broken

They don't teach maths at Hogwarts!

 _No Arithmancy does not count._

No Hogwarts doesn't teach maths, it's not useful to the wizarding life. No instead you get taught what really matters, like transfiguration, learning to turn a stupid pet into a cup. Because somehow that is meant to help you in life!

How the hell is that meant to help you when you graduate! I mean 'oh I'm going on vacation and need to know how many Euros I can get for this much money if the exchange rate is…, oh wait I can't do maths but I can turn this cat into a cup if that helps.'

 _See even your laughing at it._

 _Exactly it's really not helpful_

But getting back to what I was originally telling you, living in the muggle world was definitely hard but I was happy, I studied A levels, was not the best student per say, but I was not that bad,

I was planning on going to university next year! Well applying at least. So yes things were great, my life seemed great.

Then everything went to shits. I don't know I had the flu or something, but then things got weird, LIKE really weird. … and honestly I just figured I fell asleep or passed out or something making food. I put some food in the Microwave,

 _Oh, Sorry I guess I assumed you were muggleborn with you being in this pub and all, Ok so a Microwave is a box where you put food in and it makes it hot. Muggle version of a warming charm for food_

So anyway I put food in the microwave like I normally did and then I turned around and it there was fire. I don't remember pushing the start button but I mean I was sick. The firefighters put it down to me being 'out of it' and told Anne hat she had been careless letting me out of bed. I just accepted it, figured I was just sick and tired.

But then 2 days later a letter came. From the friggin Ministry of Magic.

 _Ya, that letter._

And guess what it said. Welcome to the Wizarding World 101. What kind of crap is that, its like they forget that I was born into the wizarding world, but ya. And then the letter goes on to explain that I'm expected to pick up my shit and move! You're a witch, explain that one to me. _Ya harsh I know_

They basically have left me alone since I was 6 years old and now they expect me to go back.

 _What do you mean you don't see what the problem is!_

The problem is I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK. Sure one point in my life I wanted to belong to be like my parents, but I was not blessed like that so I accepted it, I moved on. I want to do something useful with my life, become something.

But no my entire chance of university is gone. Because according to the Ministry

me being a "latebloomer' as the letter called it means I'm a danger to society.

Because I can't control it. Excuse me children have this all the time and are they considered dangerous to society? No, they are children.

 _What do you mean 'how is it different?'_

 _So your saying because I'm/was a squib that the Ministry is right?_

Look I'm 22 and now a danger to society! All because of this stupid magic. I don't want it anymore, I don't need it. But I don't get that choice.

 _Okay, so you're saying its no different then muggleborns going to Hogwarts?_

So that's it, I'm being shipped off tomorrow. Apparently, the Ministry says there's a whole village with people like me, whatever then means, I'm not sure if they mean squibs or late bloomers or whatever but fact that there are correspondence courses means that this is not a new problem. They know about this. It's really unfair. If I knew I would have magic later in life my family would not have disowned me, I would have grown up in the wizarding world!

But now that it's actually happening, I'm not sure I want it. I don't want this life anymore.

So, there you go, that's my story and the reason why I'm sitting in a pub in the middle of a Monday afternoon drinking alone.

So that's that


End file.
